Let's do it
by didinsoo
Summary: Tapi aku tidak kalah imut mataku sipit seperti mata anjing yang 'unyu-unyu' , bibir merah tipis yang seksi dan ukuran dada yang cukup menggairahkan yah tapi sebenarnya lebih menggairahkan kyungsoo sih . *pout / "oh , terimkasih chandick , dadaku semakin besar berkat doa mu !" / it's Chanbaek .


**Let's do it**

**Chanbaek . Kyungsoo . Sehun . Jongin . Luhan **

**Mature **

Hangjoy University . Nama universitas di daerah tinggalku yang baru , ayah baru saja dipindah tugaskan disini . Daerah ini cukup nyaman , masih asri dan menenangkan .

"hai , ayo masuk kekelas . ada yang masuk !" tegur teman satu flatku . oh iya namaku Baekhyun lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun . Usiaku 20 tahun maaf maksudku hampir , yah.. dan aku murid transfer disini .

"Kyungsoo , nanti kita belanja mingguan yah ?" kyungsoo hanya berguman 'iya' . Namanya kyungsoo dan nama lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo , dia orang imut dengan matanya yang besar , seksi dengan bibir 'heartlips'nya , menggairahkan dengan dada yang cukup besar dan kulit mulus . Aku tau bentuk tubuhnya karna kami sering mandi bersama . hahahah...

Tapi aku tidak kalah imut mataku sipit seperti mata anjing yang 'unyu-unyu' , bibir merah tipis yang seksi dan ukuran dada yang cukup menggairahkan yah tapi sebenarnya lebih menggairahkan kyungsoo sih . *pout

.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di supermart dekat dengan flat kami . Kyungsoo pergi kebagian daging sedangkan aku ke bagian buah dan sayur . Tidak banyak yang kami beli namanya juga persedian satu minggu saja . Soal cemilan kami lebih sering membuatnya sendiri dari pada membelinya , selain bisa menghabiskan waktu kosong dan makanan jauh lebih sehat – itu sih kata kyungsoo- .

Saat perjalanan pulang kami berpapasan dengan laki-laki gila bertelinga lebar . Namanya Park Chanyeol . Dia selalu bersama dengan dayang setianya yaitu Oh Sehun . Dia selalu menggodaku .

"hai , babybaek . ku doakan dadamu semakin besar !" tuhkan dia menggodaku ! tidak sadarkah dia jika itu akan menarik perhatian orang-orang , Ish,,, dasar telinga layar menjijikan .

"oh , terimkasih chandick , dadaku semakin besar berkat doa mu !" dia tercengang , selama dia menggodaku aku hanya diam dengan wajah memerah tapi kali aku membalasnya . hahahaha

"sudahlah baek , ayo pulang " kyungsoo menariku cukup kuat , huhuhu,, kyungsoo menganggu kesenanganku menggoda si chandick itu .

.

.

.

Aku dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat besok ada kuliah pagi . Aku masih terjaga padahal sudah 2 jam berlalu sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah tidur 15 menit setelah merebahkan diri di kasurnya . Lebih baik aku keluar siapa tau setelah bejalan sebentar bisa membuatku mengantuk dari pada menghitung domba ataupun menghitung uban pemilik flat ini .

Udaranya cukup dingin tapi aku nekat aja pergi tampa membawa jaket . Duduk di kursi taman sepertinya tidak masalah . hah~~ nyaman sekali , hening dan udaranya sangat segar .

"hai baby baek" oh ! siapa yang berani menggangguku . Brengsek !

"berhentilah menngangguku chandick" dia hanya tertawa memangnya ada lucu . huh! Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang meremas dadaku , aku membuka mataku dan menatap tajam si chandick .

"yah , kau benar babybaek . dadamu semakin besar . aku jadi bergairah " ujarnya tanpa berhenti meramas dadaku . Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan dan melihatnya jengah .

"lakukan sesukamu tapi jangan merugikanku . " aku sudah terlalu lelah bertengkar dengannya . Setelahnya chanyeol mengangkatku agar duduk di panggukuannya . Gaun tidur yang kupakai tersikap sampai menpak celana dalamku . Dia merabah bagian bawahku dan tertawa seksi . uh! Tawanya membuatku basah .

"kau sudah basah rupanya , aku suka itu babybaek" dia terus mengelusnya dan mulai memasukan tangan dan menyentuh vaginaku tampa ragu . Aku menahan tangannya dan menatap mata bulatnya yang cukup imut menurutku .

"tapi pelan-pelan , aku masih perawan " Aku tau chanyeol pasti kaget , tubuhnya menegang .

"kau perawan ? huh ! aku tidak percaya " aku merengut tak suka . Hei ! aku masih perawan , selama ini aku hanya berciuman dan remasan di dada tapi tidak sampai main sodok-sodakan . ih!

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana dalamku dan membetulkan gaunku . Dia tersenyum hangat padaku .

"baiklah , gadis perawan aku tidak jadi melakukannya " dia berujar santai sekali seaka-akan ini hanya lelucon . "kenapa kau tidak jadi menyentuh ku !" aku sedikit membentaknya , aku sudah basah begini eh! Malah tidak jadi .

"karna .." dia berhenti sebentar dan bibirnya semkin dekat dengan telingaku "karna aku suka gadis binal yang pengalaman " wajahku memanas , entah kenapa . Oh , suaranya benar-benar erotis . tuhkan aku jadi makin basah .

"aku akan mengatarmu pulang perawan cantik"

.

.

.

"Ceritakan padaku , bagaimana mungkin ada chanyeol di apertemen kita ?" tanya kyungsoo padaku . Saat ini kami di gazebo di taman kampus .

"kami hampir bercinta semalam " jawabku , mata kyungsoo semakin besar seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya .

"dan kalian melakukannya hah !? dia memerawanimu semalam ?"

"berhenti membesarkan matamu itu bodoh !" aku memukul kepalanya , dia hanya meringis sebentar . "tidak jadi , karna dia suka gadis binal yang bisa mendominasi " kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya .

"kalau begitu belajarlah menjadi binal baek . " kali ini aku yang melotot . Demi Tuhan , Kyungsoo memang seksi dan menggairahkan tapi dia polos tapi kenapa dia seperti ... uh .. aku tak bisa mengekspresikannya .

"kau menyukainya kan baek ? dan dia tertarik padamu dari awal bertemu dan juga kita sebentar lagi wisuda tingal menunggu waktu saja . kita akan wisuda 2 bulan lagi , jadi kau punya waktu untuk belajar jadi liar dan menunjukkannya pada chanyeol saat malam wisuda nanti "

Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan kyungsoo hanya mengkerutkan keningnya . "menurtmu aku bisa belajar jadi liar dimana kyung ?" kyungso terlihat berpikir sebentar .

"aku rasa krystal bisa mengajarimu jadi liar baek , mengingat reputasinya menjadi gadis paling menggairahkan di kampus " aku dan kyungsoo tersenyum senang .

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan babybaek ?" oh itu suara si chandick , kenapa dia ada disini .

"baek , sepertinya aku ke perpus dulu mengembalikan buku " sial ! kyungsoo sialan berani sekali dia meninggalkanku .

"ikut aku baek"

.

.

.

"kenapa kau mebawaku ke rumahmu ? " tanyaku padanya , rumahnya sangat cantik dan saat memasuki kamar aku cukup terkejut karna kamar ini dilengkapi kedap suara .

"ambil ponselmu baek dan tulis pesan pada kyungsoo " aku mengikuti perintahnya . "memangnya apa yang harus aku bilang pada kyungsoo chan ?" dia hanya duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil membuka kemajanya . OMO ! absnya mengairahkan !

"katakan padanya kau akan menginap di rumah bibi mu "

"tapi , aku tidak punya bibi chan "

"kalau begitu kau pulang ke rumah orangtuamu "

"tapi , biasanya jika aku pulag kerumah orang tuaku aku selalu mengajaknya "

"sudahlah baby baek terserah kau mengatakan apa yang jelas kau harus menginap disini "

"baiklah"

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang . Aku bisa merasakan chanyeol memelukku dari belakang dan mulai menciumi bahuku .

"aku senang , ternyata dada besarmu ini semakin terlihat seksi jika menggunakan bikini , tapi aku lebih suka jika kau tidak menggunakan apa-apa seperti tadi "

Ish , menyebalkan sekali kau Park . Aku jadi ingat tadi dia membuka paksa kemeja dan jeansku serta pakaian dalamku lalu memakaikan bikini padaku . uh , malu sekali aku . hei ! gini-gini aku masih perawan tau !

"kau tidak perlu belajar jadi liar dengan krystal " ish .. apa dia menguping ?

"kau hanya perlu menjadi diri sendiri , dan juga kau hanya perlu terangsang " dia berbicara dengan suara rendah dan tangannya mulai meraba dadaku . Oh , tangan hangatnya sangat nyaman , pas sekali menangkup dadaku .

"ch..chan.. ngh.. ah..." euh! Kenapa aku mendesah dengan remasan di dada . Sewaktu bepacaran dengan kris aku tidak pernah mendesah tapi kenapa dengannya aku medesah ?

"akkhhhh... sh..." aku menjambak rambutnya , "tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku sebelum menyobek selaput darahku bodoh " aku kesal dengannya , ini sakit sekali .

"maafkan aku , tapi aku janji ini akan membuatmu menginginkannya lagi " dia membalikan tubuhku , jari sudah tidak ada di dalamku lagi . Hampa .

Dia menciumiku dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku juga dengan tubuhnya . Dia meraba seluruh tubuhku . Oh ! tangannya hangat sekali ! aku mau lebih dari ini . Aku mendorongnya kuat dan menduduki perutnya

"wow ! kau sudah liar baek !" see ? aku liar sekarang . Aku meraih kejantannanya dan memasukkannya kedalamku yang sudah basah .

"ssh..shh.. auw.." aku meringis pelan , ini sakit... sakit ..

"biar aku yang memimpin baek , kau belum terbiasa " aku hanya mendiamkannya , kenapa dia jadi cerewet sekali

"DIAM ! aku yang memimpin disini ! ah... ah...ah..." nikmat sekali , chanyeol membantuku naik turun ,

"lebih cepat baek !" aku hanya menyeringai dan memperlambat gerakan ini hahahah dia pasti tersiksa

"sialan kau baek akan kubuat kau menyesal " dia membalik keadaan . Dia diatasku dan aku dibawah , kulitku bergesekan dengan marmer dingin di bawah uh! Pasti kulitku lecet .

"lebih cepat Park ! gerakan lebih cepat "

"kau mau aku lebih cepat hah ! kalau mau sebut namaku bodoh jangan hanya ah saja "

"chan... ah...ah...fasterrr... ah...ah... Chan..." oh aku terus menyebutkan namanya

"aku sudah dekat baek , akan kukeluarkan diluar"

"ti...tidak .. keluarkan didalam , buat dia penuh chan.. aha...ah..

"CHANNN.../BAEKKKHHHH"

TAMAT , permainan selesai . Dia memelukku dan melepaskan kaitan tubuh kami .

"aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil baek" aku hanya tertawa melihat wajahnya

"kenapa ?" dia hanya merengut sebentar . aku mencium bibirnya "kau merasa bersarah telah memerawaniku ?"

"tidak ! karena dari awal aku memang ingin menyentuhmu , meremas dadamu , memerawanimu , dan dua hal terpenting" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya

"apa ? ayo lanjutkan kata-katamu chandick" ish... aku benar-benar penasaran

"aku ingin menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak-anakmu " aku tersenyum entah mengapa .. uhk...

"kau melamarku chan ?"

"aku anggap kau mau baek" aku tertawa , dia tertawa kami tertawa bersama

.

.

.

Aku sudah wisuda , chandick juga sudah . kami juga sudah menikah . Dia bekerja jadi direktur perusahaan ayahnya dan aku jadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurusi anak kembarku . Hahahaha... chanyeol benar-benar jadi suamiku dan jadi ayah dari anak-anakku . Oh iya aku mau cerita kalau sahabatku , juga sudah menikah . itu Kyungsoo gadis yang menggairahkan itu . Ternyata Sehun si dayang setia si chandick punya kembaran namanya jongin dan si Sehun udah nikah juga sama Asisten dosen kami sewaktu semester 7 namanya Xi Luhan sekarang lagi genjar-genjar program anak .

Ehm.. untuk soal Kyungsoo yang bisa ketemu ama kembaran Sehun tuh , sewaktu Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah orangtuanya yang kebetulan orangtuanya ada dinas keluar negeri jadilah si kyungsoo sendiri trus si Jongin yang pengen nganter berkas ke rumah si Tuan Do –appanya si Kyungsoo- langsung nyerang si kyungsoo yang mengairahkan itu . Oh iya pada penasarnkan kenapa si Jongin main serang gitu aja ? karena si Kyungsoo lagi make bikini yang seksi banget dan terjadilah . Jadi intinya Si Jongin ngikutin stylenya suami aku , perawanin dulu baru nikah tapi kalau Sehun sih nikah dulu baru perawani n. hahahahaha...


End file.
